Struggle for the Future
by KazutoKun
Summary: Xian didn't want to continue the struggle that was supposed to have ended 500 years ago. Who would have thought he'd have to continue it and end it once and for all. I fail at summaries. -Discontinued due to lack of interst in my story-
1. Prologue

**Struggle for the Future **

Well here's my attempt at a Shaman King Fanfic. It's set well into the future after the series ends.

**Prologue**

Why am I here, why am I in this cave, why am I enduring all this pain, why am I in such fear for something that happened so long ago. It was supposed to be over, I was supposed to have a normal life.

It's been 500 years since the last shaman tournament. Everyone thought that we would just have a normal fight to become Shaman King. That isn't the case anymore, not with his soul re-incarnated. My ancestors should have seen to his utter demise, that he be gone from this world for eternity. But something went wrong, Hao has come back and the daunting task of killing him has fallen upon us. Only… this time it isn't a him. Hao must have made a mistake finally after all this time, Hao must have panicked to some extent to make such a horrid mistake. Hao was no longer a he in this life, Hao had become a female. No one can explain why this happen, but I must not let this cloud my judgment, Hao is Hao, penis or no penis. So he must be stopped. Or so my parents repeated to me time after time.

I guess I should explain why I'm in a cave. This time Hao must be quite determined to be Shaman King, she has failed the past 1,500 years, so I guess she believes its long due coming that she wins this time. Yes the she thing will fall into normalcy soon enough. As I was saying, Hao isn't taking any chances, she has gathered an extraordinary amount of followers and is wiping out any obstacle in her way. That includes the Asakura family.

How did we find out that Hao was determined to eliminate any obstacle that stood in her merry way, that she would do anything to acquire the powers of Shaman King? Simple enough, she murdered my family right in front of me. It was a quiet night, everything seemed normal, I was arguing that I didn't want to go into the bath, my mother was badgering my dad to help her get me in the bath, and of course, he was ignoring us completely.

That's when it happen, a blast of fire through the porch. My mother ran out to find out what had happen when I heard it, the terrifying scream of my mother being burned alive. My dad quickly summoned his two shikigami that had been passed down from generation to generation and headed towards the door. That's when I saw her for the first time, her gaze cold as she took the spirit of fire into her arm and formed a blade, the blade that impaled my father.

Once Hao had finished killing my father, she made towards me, as a last dying attempt my father threw the family heirloom at me, the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi at me. I quickly pocketed the blade and ran away from the scene, towards a closet, I know it was naïve but I was young back then, I didn't know any better. I heard Hao outside, she gave a shrill laugh. I moved further into the closet when I felt something warm in my pocket. I pulled it out, it was the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi that my dad had given to me with the last of his life force. It was giving off a darkish blue glow and with that I lost consciousness.

After I regained consciousness, I was already at the cave, hidden from the world from beyond, safe guarded till they would consider it time for me to be allowed out. I have yet to be told how I survived Hao's onslaught but I know it had something to do with the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi's glow that night. I know that this blade had something to do with it, it was the key to my survival.

That's enough of an introduction I guess, lastly, my name is Xian Yoh, named after my ancestor who lastly defeated Hao and some other something or other that my mother was fond of. For the sake of simplicity, I'm Yoh. I'm only 16 years old, and I just found my guardian spirit, the swordsman Reikuru from over 1,700 years ago. It is said that he might have founded swordsman ship but then again, he's full of himself.

By the way, the beginning of all these events were also premeditated, Hao had decided to set her plans forward before the shaman fight really got under way, I was only 10 when Hao attacked, so it's been a miserable six years that I've been hidden within the depths of this cave.

* * *

Well please give me thoughts and comments. Flame all you want, I won't really care, compliment as well, those I will actually care for.


	2. Chapter 1

So first chapter is now up. Whee. This is where a few of my own OC concepts start spilling into it. I try to use all things from the original series. Enjoy.

* * *

**November 23-Attempts- Chapter 1**

"Asakura! This is no good, you are this old and you can handle a simple Over Soul? What has the bum of a father of yours been doing with you?" said the old man from behind me as I failed yet again to integrate Reikuru into the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi for the third time that evening.

"You old fart, I told you my dad didn't even want me to learn spirit control, you should be glad I can even get into integration with Reikuru." I spat out at him as I sat myself down on the cold floor, "Why should I even care? Not like I'm going to make much of a difference anyways."

"You ingrate, my name is Hein Hikuru and you will do well to remember that." said Hein as he stepped down from the door frame, "You should at the very least be able to put that good for nothing spirit of yours into your weapon, or else you won't be able to defend yourself."

I sighed heavily as I once again put Reikuru into spirit form and chanted, "Reikuru! INTO THE FUTSU-NO-MITAMA NO TSURUGI!" as I slammed Reikuru into the blade, a blade seemed to materialize for a second then it faded, "Damn it!"

"I get it! I know what's the matter! Your Over Soul is so powerful that your body doesn't have the necessary furyoku to solidify and maintain your Over Soul!" and with that proclamation he left me standing there like an idiot, my mouth open gaping as I thought, 'How the hell can an Over Soul be so immense that it needs a certain amount of furyoku to solidify?!' Left wondering I decided to take this lack of guardianship to wander out to the cave opening, to watch the sunset alone; or so I thought.

As I sat down a man of no more then 20 years materialized behind me, his long black hair tied together in a band. Two blades attached to his belt, his fierce red eyes softening slightly as he finished turning into his human form. "You seem disturbed young master."

"Pff, disturbed is an understatement… with Hein rushing off like that I can just tell I'm about to go into another state of training in which I do not want to enter." I continued to mutter slightly but heard a laugh from behind me. "What's so funny? And why you being so respectful? Young Master?"

Reikuru straightened himself and spoke, "You always said I should be more respectful, does it bother you that I finally made some commitment? Judging by the situation, you need complete support partner."

I smirked at his words and turned completely around. Standing up I gave him a sheepish smile and said, "Haha, I like partner better, I don't like responsibility of being a "Master", plus it would have pestered me upon to no end sooner or later." At that instant I heard something and I felt a strong shove come at me as the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi was snatched out of my pocket as well. "What the hell?" I spat as I saw my so called fiancé holding my sword and my ghost bound by the 1080 beads she had inherited.

"Ah poor lil Yoh doesn't like getting shoved around by a girl? Too bad your going on a trip boy." With that I felt Hein grab me by the scruff of the neck and drag me down the mountain. "Where the fuck are you taking me old man?!" I stuttered out as he dragged me down further towards the base of the mountain.

"God damn it Asakura, I'm only 25! How is that old!? Anyways we are going to Yomi Cave so your furyoku will increase of course!!" he said with a huge grin on his face, as if this were the most common knowledge know to man kind.

"Yomi Cave…Are you fucking insane? Isn't that cave caved in and impossible to pass, not to mention it's a Asakura land mark so Hao might actually have people guarding it!!" I whimpered as I realized I was about to be thrown into a cave.

"That is the cave I'm talking about, and there is no need to worry, Hao can't near that cave anyways, she'd be too close to the afterlife, her soul might just rip out of her, so it's actually a good thing if she did follow you into that cave!!" he said smugly. I had the strange gut feeling that this was a double purposed training session.

"So let me get this straight, I go in to increase my furyoku and I'm also bait into trying to get Hao to follow me into the cave? I feel real protected right now ya know?" I muttered darkly as we got to the base of the mountain, at this point, my feeble struggle was over, I knew I had no choice this time.

Hein quickly etched a teleportation circle into the ground around us and we were whisped away to Yomi Cave.

* * *

Review, it encourages me to upload faster.


End file.
